


Blindfold

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Kagerou Project
Genre: Because for some reason we need that, Drabble, F/M, Gen, It won't make a lot of sense if you don't know KagePro but whatever, KagePro AU, M/M, Okay I need that, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Count down to one, and the gang's all here, wherever or whenever that may be.





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, I made a KagePro AU, swapping all the blindfold gang out for Asagao characters. Because I needed one to exist. http://twilightjoltik-toumei.tumblr.com/post/150469962391/the-asagaokagepro-au-no-one-needed-except-me-i
> 
> If you need to know what Kagepro is, listen to these: https://youtu.be/ZwuaYUer00U?list=PLYmuWCvWmZ5Bo1MhEDeD1N2ozpWhTmIjP

Nine.

The light hurts his eyes. He can't remember his name, but he remembers that scream. Someone tells him his name is Nadeshiko, he'll go along with it. 

Eight. 

He still loves Hana like crazy, even after all this time. After all, why else would he throw himself through this day again and again to save her?

Seven. 

Emily... Emily... He can't get the name out of his head, can't forget the shade of her hair. He'd rather rot alone than keep feeling this pang of grief. 

Six.

A pout, a yawn, this day'll never end. It's so infuriating, how that guy feels like he can keep smiling like that, but Caddy can't help but look. It'll be over soon and he can play more of that new shooter. 

Five. 

As much as he likes it, singing tires him out. And all those eyes on him burn after a while. Luke takes a deep breath though and finishes the song. 

Four. 

The summer sky drifts on by, Jimmy watches it from a window. A bird lets out a tune from outside the window before flying away. He pleads with the day for something to just happen already.

Three.

What even counts as a lie anymore? So many things spill out of his mouth that Wallid truly couldn't say if they were true. The others seemed to believe them, at least. 

Two. 

Sometimes he remembered things before all his friends. Before Hidden Block. But Jeff tried to shut those memories out; it stung, that loneliness. 

One. 

Ian looked back with a half-hearted smile. "You coming?", he called, and he heard a distant "yeah, one second!" along with rushed footsteps. Funny, he was actually enjoying this little escapade. 

Zero.

With a sigh, Jirard glances at the papers he found again and begs them to be wrong. Two people he very much considered his friends, listed out like test subjects. A shiver ran down his spine. 


End file.
